


Muscles

by Applepie3399



Series: My Dadsona/Hugo Vega Fics [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Muscles, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Based on one of the sections of Hugo Vega's Dadbook profile. You know which section.





	Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> So Hugo's Dadbook account states that his turn on is "muscles" but I made my Dadsona slim and said Dadsona was feeling a bit insecure so this is a fic about that. 
> 
> And there's not nearly enough content for Hugo so I just had to write it! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr LINK](http://drac-ooh.tumblr.com/post/163374903750/muscles)

So here’s the thing – I’ve always been slim. I was a slim kid, then a slim teenager, then a slim adult. Always slim. And that means that in the muscles department, well… I’m not that great. Sure, I’ve put on some muscles in my late adolescence and a bit more in my adulthood. So I’m not super slim. But still somewhat slim. The point is, I’m not muscular, ok? And I’ve never been bothered by it, to be honest. Actually, I generally like my body. 

But! Here comes… I started dating Hugo Vega, Amanda’s ex-teacher. Yeah, I went there. And then the dating grew into a relationship. And I’m very happy with that development. I really like the man. Well, I wouldn’t have started the relationship if I didn’t really like him but the point is – I want this to work out. And I want him to be as happy with me as I’m happy with him. 

So here’s the thing - I remembered something about Hugo’s Dadbook profile a couple of weeks ago and since then it’s been eating at me. I’m talking about the “Turn Ons” section. It literally says “muscles”. 

You see my problem now, right? The man’s turn on is muscles and I don’t have impressive ones. So, here comes the surprise - I’ve started working out. Well, I started jogging because of Craig. And it’s been good for my legs because they’re more toned now. But the upper body’s a bit neglected. Okay, very neglected. 

So I started working out. I just want to point out that this is not one of those “change yourself because your significant other wants you to change” things, but rather a “change a bit in hope it’ll make your significant other happy because you love them so much and you want to make them happy”. 

Did I say… love…?

Shit, I’m in too deep now…

Anyway… ahem, back to working out. It’s horrible! It’s tough and exhausting and I don’t recommend it to anyone! And I can’t even tell if there’s a result. I like to think there is because I’m in so much pain but that’s just wishful thinking probably? 

The workout itself is horrible but the walk home from the gym is the worst. And there’s not a single bench. Can you believe this? Not a single damn bench! I try not to push myself to my limits in the gym because then I’ll just lie down on the ground and not care. Just sleep on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk. 

So, anyway, I’m now walking home from the gym, sweaty and disgusting because I’d rather shower at home than at the communal showers in the gym. It’s just the way I am, ok! And who knew a person can sweat so much? And the smell, oh, the smell! Don’t get me started! I hope I won’t meet anyone I know. 

I wish I haven’t said that because of course I’ll meet someone I know! Not just anyone! It’s Hugo, he’s waving at me from across the street. And now he’s crossing the street! I’m usually so good at avoiding people and I feel so betrayed by myself now. 

And here comes Hugo. He’s smiling at me. I love his smile. Damn I’m really in too deep.

“Hi!” He beams at me and goes for a kiss and I can’t not kiss him but I’m also very sweaty, smelly, and probably look like shit. But I kiss him back and it’s great as usual. He doesn’t seem grossed out. Or maybe he’s just good at hiding it. He’s probably not, though.

“Have you been to the gym? I didn’t peg you for a gym enthusiast.” He says amused. 

“It’s a recent development.” I say, and for once it’s a smooth reply. I congratulate myself.

“Oh? Did Craig finally managed to convert you to his healthy but exhausting lifestyle?”

“Eh, not exactly, no.” 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ME?!? HUGO JUST GAVE YOU THE PERFECT EXCUSE THAT WOULDN’T INVOLVE WEIRD EXPLANATIONS FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR AND YOU JUST IGNORED IT???

But I feel compelled to tell the truth. Hugo has that impact on me – I feel so safe I just have to share and share, instead of bottling it up and hiding it away. It’s relieving and at the same time I’m having a mild panic attack every time. I’m such a mess.

So, the truth…

“I… actually Craig doesn’t have much to do with it. He helped me with my workout routine and gives me tips but he’s not the reason I started.” 

“Then what prompted this? I was under the impressing that you don’t really like going to the gym.” He says honestly and I make a face which he seems to notice because he looks anxious. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way! It’s just that you told me you were wondering how anyone can be as enthusiastic about working out as Craig is, so I just assumed…” he trailed weakly. 

It is adorable – he is blushing and adjusting his glasses nervously. I have to bite my lip as not to smile. But I better put him out of his misery.

“It’s fine, Hugo, really. And you’re right - I’m not a gym person in the slightest. And the reason I… actually, do you remember what you wrote in your Dadbook profile?” I ask and it takes him by surprise. He looks a little lost and it’s so cute! I mean… Okay, fine, I just really like him and everything he does is adorable so you’ll have to bear with me!

“I remember, vaguely. Which part are you referring to? And what does my Dadbook profile have to do with you going to the gym?”

“The “Turn Ons” part.” I blurt out, not really answering his second question. Well, at least it’s in the open now.

Hugo looks confused for a few moments the realization hits him. He looks uneasy now. Good job, Me, you’ve distressed your boyfriend. I honestly can’t tell which one of us is more uncomfortable now.

“I don’t-“ Hugo starts. “It’s just a social media profile. It’s not like it’s my only turn on.” He says that a little louder and immediately looks around to see if anyone’s noticed. There’s no one around. “I mean, it was just a thing I picked. It was actually more of an allude to wrestling. Not that muscles are not a turn on, but I don’t necessary want my partner to be very muscular. I meant to say that I don’t choose my partners based on that one criteria so I don’t want you to think that you have to go to the gym when you obviously don’t like it just because of something I wrote on Dadbook years ago.” Hugo finishes breathlessly.

I’m floored, speechless. He looks so genuine and concerned. I’ve chosen right again. 

It seems my silence hasn’t done Hugo any favours because he continues to be agitated. 

“I mean, you can continue going to the gym if you want but I don’t want you to do something you don’t like just becau-“

I kiss him. I can’t help it. And I know I’m still sticky with sweat and smell horrible but I just can’t help winding my arms around his neck and kissing him like my life depends on it. He’s clearly surprised for a second but he returns the kiss enthusiastically. I feel his body relaxing. Ah, it’s bliss. 

When we finally part, Hugo is beaming at me again. I feel so blessed.

“I have to say that I’m really flattered. But I do like you just the way you are.” He says and a second later I see his cheeks reddening again and he looks away. 

He’s not telling me something and now I just must know. Last time he behaved like this, I found out he liked wrestling. So I wonder what will be this time. We’re still embracing so I squeeze his shoulders a little and give him an encouraging smile.

“What is it, Hugo? Whatever it is, you can tell me.” I purr. Yes, I still got it. 

He blushes even more. “I… well, since you’re after my turn ons… it was really hot when you let me show you some of the wrestling moves. I mean, I enjoyed that a lot. Probably more than I should have. I hoped you wouldn’t notice exactly how much I enjoyed it.” 

Oh. My. God.

“Honestly, I enjoyed it more than I probably should have as well.” I admit with a grin. 

He finally focuses his eyes on mine again and the stare is so intense. I love it. His hold on my waist tightens just a little bit and I get the best idea I’ve had all week. 

“So, since I obviously don’t mind you showing me all of your wrestling moves, how about you come to my house and show me a selected few, hm?” 

Damn, I’m smooth. It’s clearly my day. And I haven’t seen Hugo so enthusiastic since we went to the Power Slam. Then I remember I’m still sweaty and smelly.

“After I take a shower though!” 

“You know, we can help the environment and shower together.” He then laughs at his bad pick up line.

But it’s super effective so I take his hand in mine and drag him towards my house. All of a sudden I don’t feel exhausted at all. It’s a miracle. I tell you!


End file.
